


Drowning in pleasure

by silvercatsastan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Community: sasunaru_kink, Gay, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Top Uchiha Sasuke, pls don’t do this in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercatsastan/pseuds/silvercatsastan
Summary: Warning!Mature,non-con,YaoiJust some sasunaru smut I wrote ;> out of boredom.





	Drowning in pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Yo,sup! This is my first sasunaru fanfic,pls don’t judge.Also shout out to snek,you know who you are ;>

He let out a chuckle as the blond whimpered.

 

“Already there?Naruto?”Sasuke purred,dark obsidian eyes filled with lust and desire as he scanned the boy beneath him.Naruto was panting,short breathes leaving his half-opened mouth.Sasuke tightened his grip on the blond’s manhood as he pumped in a slow torturous pace,he smirked in satisfaction as the blond let out a soft gasp.

 

“Y-you bastar-”Naruto was cut off when Sasuke slammed his lip against his forcefully,the blond opened his mouth as he gasped in surprise,providing an entrance for the raven.Sasuke took up this opportunity gratefully as he slid his tongue in,Sasuke swirled it around eagerly,taking in the taste of the blond.Naruto squeezed his ocean blue eyes shut,he stiffened a moan as the raven moved downwards,attacking his neck,leaving purple bruises on every inch of the blond’s skin.Naruto bit his lip as he pulled at his restrain,the raven above him merely chuckled as he lean down to nip at the blue-eyed boy’s earlobe,earning a surprised yelp from the blond.

 

“Struggling is pointless,Naruto,give in.”The raven whispered at his ear,blowing cool air into it,it reminded Naruto of the winter winds,it sent chills down to the pit of his stomach.He let out an involuntary moan as Sasuke took the head of his member in his mouth,pleasure washed over his system like waves in the ocean,it overwhelmed him.

 

“Sa-Sasuke!S-st-stop!T-this feels-ah-w-weird!”The pleasure was too much,blood gathered at his groin,waves and waves of pleasure flowed through his body.

 

Sasuke smirked as he sucked and twirled his tongue around the tip,drinking up the pre-cum.Naruto let out a strangled moan,he have never felt this much pleasure in his entire life,he never thought it’d be possible to feel this much pleasure.This felt wrong and yet...he wanted this.Is it possible that he might have wanted this to happen?But...this is so wrong...and yet,it felt so good.It’s like he was drowning in pleasure,and he was unable to swim back up for oxygen.The pleasure stole his breaths away as it filled his lungs,it hurts and he was desperate for air,but he just couldn’t move,he didn’t want to.

 

“Sa-Sasuke,p-ah-please!”He didn’t think he could hold out much longer,the pleasure was driving him insane and he was desperate for release,he needed this release.Moans and pleas flew out of his mouth as he begged for the release he desperately needed.The raven smirked as the blond surrendered himself to pleasure,he hollowed his cheeks as he took in the blond’s length completely.With a scream,the blond released his seed in the raven’s mouth,Sasuke drank it up eagerly,not wanting to waste a single drop of the delicious cream.

 

“Sa...Sasuke...”Naruto could feel himself slowly slipping away,his body felt stiff,his eyelids weighted a ton.He could feel the exhaustion pulling him into the darkness.

 

“Shhhhh,rest.”Sasuke murmured.And so Naruto did what he was told,as he drifted into darkness,he gave in completely,no longer fighting back.

 

“You’re mine now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet,I actually based this fanfic on a Naruto meme I saw,or maybe I saw this in my dream...I’m not sure...


End file.
